Puppies Get a Job
Notice Due to tundratotallyrocks leaving the wikia, it is unknown weather or not i will continue this. I will leave it up for her memory, since she may come back, but for now it is probably postponed for a good amount of time. Summary The PAW Patrol, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Tundra, and Rosie have grown and up some of them have puppies. Rocky and Tundra have Sage, Aurora, and Winter. Chase and Skye have Ace and Lani. Princess and Zuma have CJ, Dylan, Shadow, and Summer. Along with a few others- These pups are due to become PAW Patrol members after their parents, and aunts, and uncles. But what job will they choose? And will they be happy with their choices? Characters *Original Paw Patrol Pups *Katie *Ryder * Farmer Yumi *Tundra *Tex *Ace *Lani *Sage *Aurora *Winter *CJ *Dylan *Shadow *Summer *Lyla *Trapper *Smoky * Princess Chapter 1: Job Assignments PAW Patrol Theme Song Tundra: Sage, Aurora, Winter, get yourselves neatened up. I want you to look nice when Ryder appoints you three jobs for the PAW Patrol. Sage, Aurora, and Winter nod and get ready. Skye: Same for you, Ace and Lani. Ace and Lani nod and go join Sage, Aurora and Winter in getting ready. Princess: You four also get ready, I want you to look your best when Ryder assigns you jobs. CJ, Dylan, Shadow, and Summer go join Ace, Lani, Sage, Aurora, and Winter in getting ready. All the pups put on the collars that Ryder had given them before and carefully groom themselves. Winter: I think we're ready. Rocky's badge as the scene changes to the front of the lookout. Ryder: Hello, pups, ready to get assigned jobs? All the puppies bark excitedly. Ryder: All right, then, Sage, step forward. Sage obediently steps toward Ryder. Ryder: I heard that you would like to be like your father and be an environmental pup. Your wish will be granted. Sage, you'll train under Rocky to be an environmental pup. Ryder pins a small pin with an acorn on it on Sage's collar. Ryder: When Rocky believes that you are ready, you'll receive an official PAW Patrol collar. Until then, this pin will represent your status. Sage: Awesome! I mean, thank you Ryder. Ryder: Now, Aurora, come forward. You have expressed interest in becoming a water rescue pup like Zuma. Your wish will be granted. You'll train under Zuma as a water rescue pup. Ryder pins a small pin with a picture of a ship steering wheel on it. Aurora: Thanks Ryder! Ryder: Winter, you haven’t shown any interest in the jobs the way your siblings have, but based on your personality, I think the job of a snow pup will suit you. You’ll train under Tundra as a snow pup. Winter giggled a bit and blushed shyly, smiling up at Ryder Winter: Thank you Ryder! Ryder pins a small pin of a pair of skis on her badge. The small pup steps back to join her siblings. Ryder: Ace, come forward. Ace steps forward, eagerly twitching his ears. Ryder: Ace, you've shown interest in becoming a medical pup so you’ll be one. Ace, you’ll train under Rosie as a nurse pup. Ryder pins a pin of a bandage on Ace’s collar. The pup puts a paw to the pin, grinning happily. Ace: This is so cool! Thank you Ryder! Ryder smilled and watched Ace go back, then looked over at his sister. Ryder: Lani, step forward. Lani obediently walks up, with a little skip in her step. She sits down in front of the boy, her tail wagging. Ryder: Lani, I’ve seen you play and run around, although you haven’t shown any real interest in any of the jobs, I believe the job of an aviation pup will suit you best. You’ve always seemed to have a thrill for adventure, so i believe you’ll find more thrill in the air. Ryder pins a small pin with a pair of pilot wings on it onto her collar, patting her head. Lani nodded, beaming up at him. Lani: Heh….Wow! Thank you Ryder! This is going to be awesome! With a chuckle, Ryder sent her back, smiling as he looked at the next pup in line. Ryder: Shadow, step forward. Shadow walks up to Ryder, his eyes shining in excitement as he wandered up. Ryder: Shadow, I know you’ve shown interest in becoming a construction pup. Your wish will be my command. You’ll train under Rubble as a construction pup. Ryder smiled and pinned a small hard-hat pin onto Shadow’s collar, watching as he tried to contain his yelps of excitement. Shadow: Thank you Ryder! I’ll work hard! Work in Progress Pictures Photo (16).JPG|CJ's training pin, a little lopsided drawn by TTR photo (27).JPG|Ace's training pin drawn by TTR photo (28).JPG|Sage's training pin drawn by TTR Category:Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episode